This research plan deals with the unique nature and turnover of chromosomal proteins in gametogenesis of mammals and with the assembly, following fertilization, of a transcription-competent complement in the embryonic genome. Biochemical, immunochemical and cytochemical studies are coupled to provide molecular probes for nuclear proteins at the differentiated stages of spermatogenesis, oogenesis and beginning embryogenesis.